Special Gift For Christmas
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Just something cute for Christmas :3 Nalu, enjoy :* Merry Christmas! :3


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Since it is Christmas I thought I write something cute for all of you :3

Well, it's only cute if you like Nalu :D

Enjoy :*

–-

_Special gift for Christmas_

The whole town Magnolia was covered in a blanket of white snow. It wasn't cold for that matter, but it wasn't warm either. The sun was shining, letting the snow glisten. Somewhere in Magnolia lived a young blond celestial mage. She was a part of Fairy Tail, the strongest wizards guild in Fiore. Her name is Lucy. Her new family was all the difference from her old one, not that the young woman would complain about that. Through Fairy Tail her life change, for the better.

And that was mostly thanks to the stupid pink haired friend she made on her journey here in Fairy Tail over the past 4 years. Oh how much treasured Natsu in more than one way. He was her everything, her second half and she would never admit it out aloud but she knew very well that if he would leave she would also lose the part in her life which could always and would always make her smile or pull her out of her darkness if she was about to lose herself some time.

He was everything she needed to be and _feel _alive. But not only he made her feel like that, every member of Fairy Tail was precious to the blond though Natsu had a slight bigger place in her heart.

When Lucy woke up she was greeted by a big grin from her best friend. He sneaked in during night again since Happy had been gone on a mission and Lucy always left her window open.

She wasn't mad at him for actually 'breaking in' and invading her bed after all, today was Christmas and she was happy that she didn't wake up alone.

And he was so warm, nothing she had to complain about.

''Yo, Lucy.''

Warmly, the girl smiled back.

''Morning.''

He showed her his goofy grin but shortly frowned after it, a bit playfully he nudged her shoulder.

''What? Not gonna kick me out this morning?''

''Watch what you're saying or I will catch up to that.''

Natsu laughed at her still groggy voice and laid back down on his back.

''Sorry. Just kinda got used to it.''

He earned a slight slap on his bare chest, though it didn't hurt he pretended that it did. Making her smile and nudge him more.

''Don't mock me~''

He caught both her wrists and turned her on her back again, caging her between his body and the mattress.

''Hai, hai*. Sorry.''

Paralyzed, Lucy just started into his eyes, not being able to comprehend him lying on top of her like that which didn't seem to affect him the slightest bit.

After all this was Natsu and although they now knew each other for four years he never _really_ showed any kind of affection towards her.

He often considered the moments or situations were they had such a close proximity, which actually happened a lot the past months, as something completely normal between best friends. And maybe Lucy was interpreting to much in all of this but every time he was touching her, when they not were in battle and helped her out or saved her, her heart would pound painfully in her chest. Okay, it was also pounding fast when he saved her but she always excused that with the fear and shock she was feeling during the enemy's attack.

Natsu was still holding on to her wrists and her whole skin felt like it was burning up. How was it possible that he could sometimes have such an impact on her and he would not even budge with any kind of emotion, except from his bright grin.

''Wanna go to the guild?''

His voice sounded different though. Lucy looked a bit longer into his dark eyes which also didn't seem to break the contact they had with her brown eyes. Then she nodded slightly which gave him the sign to let go of her.

Without a second thought Lucy wrapped her own hands around his and kept him on top of her when she felt him loosening his grip on her.

Startled, Natsu looked back into her eyes and recognized the complete red face his best friend had when he started down at her like that.

But she was also looking into his eyes, not being able to look away. What was wrong with her anyway?

''Uh... What is it, Lucy?''

Lucy sharply took a breath and wanted to answer when she recognized that she had no idea what she should say.

She could feel her head getting hotter and hotter, her whole body feeling like it was on fire. She wasn't able to say something, neither could she do something.

_Yes, there's defiantly something wrong with me..._

Lucy shook her head slightly, closing her eyes to banish everything in her brain which was running amok there right now.

When she thought she had a clear mind she finally wanted to say something and opened her eyes again.

Yet again she wasn't able to say anything when her breath left her lungs when she recognized that Natsu had leaned down and touched her forehead with his. His hands were freed when Lucy's arms just fell to her side and his arms slowly encircled her upper body, pressing her more against his chest.

She was exploding on the inside but on the outside she only looked shocked and surprised by his action.

Why was he acting like that?

''N-Natsu?''

His chest vibrated from his chuckle, making her shiver.

''What is it? You wanted to stay in bed longer, not me...''

_That's it? _

''S-Seriously?''

He moved again, what made Lucy tense up beneath him.

Natsu looked at her again with his intense gaze which could make you feel so little some times.

Then he titled his head slightly and laughed a bit.

''You're so weird Lucy.''

And with that he stood up, letting her body feel the actual cold air in her room. Immediately she started to shake, not because she was cold but what just happened left something wakening inside of her. His warm body against her and then the sudden loss, but also just the way he looked at her made her realize something which she always knew but never gave a second thought about it.

She loved him. She really loved him.

Groaning, Lucy pulled her pillow into her face.

_I'm so screwed! _

–-o.O.o-

''Lucy, hurry up!''

_Seriously, why is he still here? _

Lucy was beyond confused. Not only that she just realized that she had deep feelings for her very best friend and partner but also that she said, after standing up, while she would take a shower and get ready he should go ahead and help at the guild.

But, he refused, saying that he would wait for her.

He never did that before. And that was making her feel nervous.

''I told you to go already.''

She heard him snarl.

''Nah, it's boring there without you.''

''Oh, come on, Natsu. I still need 20 more minutes, just go ahead.''  
''Tsk. If you insist that badly.''

She could filter out disappointment in his voice. Did she hurt him with what she said.

''Natsu, wait. That's not how I-''

Her sentence was interrupted by a loud bang of the door.

_The door?! Is this guy really Natsu? _

Carefully, Lucy opened the door to the bathroom and peeked into her room to find it empty.

So he really did leave. And as far as she can tell, he was either mad or sad.

Both feelings she hated to see on Natsu.

And it was her fault.

Fast, Lucy dressed and left for the guild.

-o.O.o-

The town was as lively as ever, if not even slightly more lively. Lucy was greeted by all kinds of people, wishing her merry Christmas and the best for the upcoming days. She replied every time with the most beautiful smile she could master and the words 'Thanks, for you, too.'

She had to be careful not to say something what could upset any of all these citizens since she was actually pretty mad at herself, after all they were so kind and warm hearted.

When she reached the guild the doors were wide open and she could hear people singing and partying. The guild was all day open for everyone but today Mira organized a Christmas singing club with Gajeel as the musician. Lots of children came and joined the two mages, the sight making Lucy smile and forgetting for one moment that she upset Natsu this morning although it was Christmas.

The fact that she forgot it for a moment made her remember it fast again. She waved to Mira wishing her merry Christmas and entered the guild. She saw all members, was dragged into a drinking contest with Cana which she successfully avoided when she poured the glasses for her and Lucy, had to talk a lot with Levy, needed to help Erza with her strawberry cake which she prepared for the big feast in the evening and had to help prepare some lanterns with Lisanna and Wendy.

Though it was fun and all in one took good three hours she didn't see Natsu at the guild once. Strange enough that he didn't go to the guild after he left her apartment. It was supposed to be such a wonderful day. And she knew just how excited Natsu was about the Christmas parade in the evening and the feast after it.

He had been talking about it non stop since days, how much fun it would be and that he couldn't wait to help prepare everything. And now he wasn't here?

Lucy decided to ask the master if he knew something.

''Master. Do you know where Natsu is?''

The master looked up at his child and smiled a bit.

''Yeah. I sent him to town to buy groceries for the feast this evening. Maybe you can catch up to him and help?''

He winked at her, making Lucy go all red again. Seemed like Mira wasn't the only matchmaker here.

With a mile Lucy nodded.

''Yeah, I'll do that.''

-o.O.o-

Natsu was strolling through town, happy that he got everything the master wanted. He needed distraction. He was well aware that Lucy wasn't meaning anything bad this morning and that she wouldn't do anything to upset him but still. How stupid could she be and still not catch up to all the hints he left her? And then all the people said that he was dense.

He had been, that's not to deny. But that had been when they met, four years ago. By now he was fully aware of the feelings he had for his best friend. And yet she would never do something. All those moments when he held her or said anything to her where he thought she would be flattered she always looked at him like he said she was ugly.

Sighing, Natsu went on when he heard someone scream his name. And he immediately recognized who it was.

When he turned around he saw Lucy running up all the way to him, waving her one arm, a bright smile on her face. Her hair was blowing in the wind wildly. She must have been running all the way at such a speed since the air in front of her mouth came out in little puffs with barely any break between them.

''Lucy?''

Natsu also almost screamed back, though it was a question. Why was she here?

A few meters before him, the girl suddenly slipped and lost her balance. The ground was slippy after all. Natsu's bags fell to the ground beside him when he took one step forward and let her body collide with his, while he wrapped his arms around her in order to keep her in place and prevent them both to hit the ground.

''What are you doing, baka*?''

Lucy laughed against his chest, actually feeling pretty comfortable and warm in his arms like that.

''Sorry.''

They stood like that a bit longer, both of them just taking in each others presence. Until Lucy, slightly wriggled out of his embrace and looked into his eyes.

''Natsu, I'm sorry if I said something which upset you this morning, I just thought that you might get bored but since you were so excited about preparing and helping and stuff I thought it would be better to go ahead...''

''You're really stupid, you know that?''  
''Huh, why?'' She pouted slightly not believing that he said it out so bluntly like that.

''I was so excited because I wanted to do all those things together with you, Lucy.''

And that took her by surprise.

''Wh-What?''

Before she could back away he tightened his arms around her.

''It's no fun when you're not around. And since it would be our first real Christmas together without any interruptions I wanted to spend the whole day with you.''

That was true, the first Christmas was interrupted by a job, just like the third. And the second was after Magnolia got attacked and they all had to help rebuild the city. So now Christmas for that part.

Lucy smiled warmly up at him after he told her that he just wanted to spend the day with her. There was this feeling again, which made her shiver. Was there more behind his words or just his usual view on his friends?

She did not ask further.

''Thanks, Natsu. I didn't know that it meant this much to you.''

Natsu sighed audible.

_She still didn't get it... _

''Come on. It's getting dark already. Let's get this groceries to the guild and go to the parade.''

She bent down and picked up both bags, handing one to Natsu. Then she took his other hand and dragged him back to the guild.

-o.O.o-

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Just like everyone planned. The parade in town was splendid, everyone enjoying it. The citizens did a great job with that.

And then finally came the highlight of the evening. The feast at the guild.

All the members were singing, dancing and of course drinking under the big Christmas tree they all decorated together a few days earlier.

It had been the best Christmas Lucy ever had. With all of her friends, her new family she enjoyed this evening more than any other day.

Later the evening, or rather in the morning, when almost every other guild member had gone home or fell asleep Lucy decided to go home.

''Going home already?''

Lucy laughed slightly, slapping Natsu's arm tiredly.

''Could say the same to you~''

''Oh, someone was sitting at the same table Cana sat it.''

Lucy only giggled. She knew very well that she might have drunken a bit to much. But hey, it was Christmas.

''Shut up.''

Natsu couldn't hold back the slight chuckle when she passed him but fell back against his chest due to her drunken state.

''Come here, I'll bring you home.''

Lucy grumbled in disagreement when Natsu gathered her in his arms, carrying her like a princess.

''Put me down...''

''Better not.''

Again, her hand only rested against his chest where she actually wanted to slap him.

She had to smile a bit at her own stupidity. Soon after she found herself feeling so comfortable that her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

-o.O.o-

''Hey, Lucy. We're home, where's your key?''

Lucy's eyes opened slowly. She felt her feet on the ground but she was still held by Natsu's one arm. Right now he was actually fumbling in her jacket searching for a key, what made Lucy remember something.

''Natsu~''

He looked up at her.

''What?''

''Got no key.''

''Ehhh?! Why?''

''B-Because you were mad and I just ran after you.''

Immediately his eyes softened. He took one breath and lifted her up again.

''Leaves me no choice then.''

Lucy looked up at him, seeing him also look up, at her window.

''N-No, wait-''

But he already inflamed his legs and jumped up, the girl in his arms squeaked and gripped his shoulders, pushing her body as close as possible against his, what made Natsu actually blush.

He carefully landed on the windowsill and opened the window with his one hand, since Lucy was clamping around his neck so she wouldn't fall down.

He jumped in and placed her on the bed into a sitting position so he could inspect her. She was still shaking, though Natsu had no idea if it was because of the jump right now or due to the cold. He rested both his hands on either side of her shoulders.

''Lucy?''

''Don't do that ever again.''

Natsu's lips twitched up slightly and he leaned down to press a kiss on the top of her head, making Lucy shiver all over again.

''Okay.''

Lucy was sitting there like she was petrified. Why did he kiss her just now?

Was she really that drunken to imagine things like that now? Like Natsu would ever kiss someone, even if it was just a kiss on the top of her head, it was a kiss. Something, _Natsu _normally wouldn't do.

But that's when Lucy snapped to it. The Natsu from four years ago wouldn't do that. But the Natsu in front of her right now wasn't the Natsu from that time. Right now was the first time that she let go of his old image and looked at him with her own eyes. And hell, why didn't she recognize it? He has matured so much. She could see how much he had grown and how older he looked in the face. And also his acting changed. He wasn't the childish boy from back then. No, he was a complete new Natsu now and something deep inside told her that she liked this Natsu even more than the old one.

He looked at her a bit longer and when she still didn't do anything he sighed again.

''That's also not helping?''

Lucy looked up, when he already leaned down again.

''Guess I'll do this then.''

And that's what she has been waiting for. His lips were strong against hers. He was dominating her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and pushing her down on the mattress.

Lucy couldn't believe it. How could he be so incredible good at this?

The kiss grew more passionate when he leaned more against her and ran his through her hair, making the girl beneath him moan into his mouth.

He smiled against her lips when Lucy now rested her one hand in his hair and the other at his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Natsu broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Lucy's, both panting slightly.

Lucy was the first to speak.

''Well, you...'' She cleared her throat once but was interrupted by his lips again.

The kiss was sweet, nothing special, nothing compared to the kiss before.

When he pulled away, Natsu whispered against her lips.

''Merry Christmas, Lucy.''

–-

Merry Christmas to all of you, have nice days and enjoy it :3

Hope you liked it, see ya :*

*japanese for 'yes,yes'

*japanese for 'idiot'


End file.
